Easter Miricles
by Firewolfe
Summary: Amanda is reminded of how important Faith can be and that Miricles can and do happen. Prayer is indeed a miricle worker.


-1Easter Miracles

By : Fire Star

For Easter 2006 Dedicated to my Mom and her deep abiding Faith.

Rating: PG

Summary: How Spock came back and the significance of that day to Amanda. This is how Sarek and Amanda found out faith may not be logical but it can work miracles.

Disclaimer: Star Trek Belongs to Gene Roddenberry and others. This is meant to be a joyful fan fiction. I hope it makes everyone smile. No offence is intended to anyone's religious beliefs. I am merely attempting to put the act in context for Easter Sunday.

Easter Miracles

Amanda paced as she waited for Sarek's return from Mt. Seleya. In all her years on Vulcan she had never prayed and begged so hard. Her deep abiding faith and her love for her husband had gotten her through many difficult times. Yet this time to have faith in a Vulcan rite was almost more then she could bear.

She sat down and recalled the look of agony on Sarek's face. He had come to her to break as gently as he could the news of their son's death. Amanda had already known as she felt the parental bond sever. He had been so afraid for her. His own grief had almost over powered his own controls. She remembered her anger that he had not initially wanted to share the pain with her. Even after over forty years of marriage he always protected her. Yet this time she had needed to feel his pain his grief. She was ashamed that she had struck out at him. He had refused to allow her to pull away and had gathered her to him. In his desperation he had let lose and she began to cry for them both. He let her feel his agony and pain but he still could not show her. Their son was dead. Dead because he loved his ship his crew more then his own life. Of course Spock would have said it was logical. The needs of the many. Yet Amanda knew deep down his Enterprise his shipmates were his family. She cried because she and Sarek had never truly been what he needed. She sensed Sarek's regrets and his agony at failing his son. In the end they had clung to each other and found the love they always had. They had listened in silence as a Starfleet officer brought news of Spock's death. Then they had held one another.

She then recalled sending him to seek their son's katra. "Sarek, what of Spock's Katra? Maybe they do not know one of them holds it."

"Yes, I will go to Earth and speak to James Kirk myself," Sarek said

Then there was the news. Spock's body had been found on Genesis. Hope had appeared on her husband's face.

"Sarek what does this mean? Can Spock be retrained? Will he live?"

"Amanda it is possible...possible to reunite the katra and the body. It is an ancient rite. Dangerous and not performed in eons."

"But how?"

"The Refusion."

Amanda had been stunned and never heard the Vulcan term. They could save Spock. James Kirk, Leonard MC Coy, Sulu, Chekov, Uhura and Scotty risked court marshal to save their son's body from destruction. They were bringing him and his Katra home. It was a miracle she could hardly believe. Now her husband said Spock could be made whole.

Later at the mountain temple…

"T'Lara, my logic is uncertain when it comes to my son," Sarek had admitted.

She paced and prayed afraid to believe. She went to her garden and knelt on the ground. Her faith warring with fear. Please Lord spare my son. Send him back to us. Tears flowed as she waited. It took all night and the sun rose over Vulcan bright and pure. She rose and went to Sarek as he entered.

"My wife our son lives. He will be whole in time."

Amanda collapsed against Sarek weeping for joy. She touched the small silver cross she wore about her neck. It felt warm from the Vulcan sun.

Sarek walked her back inside and brought her tea. As she sipped it she glanced at her day planner and smiled.

"What is it my wife?"

"Sarek I should have had a deeper faith in miracles. I know better."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

Amanda went to his side and kissed his cheek. "My husband our son was blessed by one who once went through a similar fate."

"Amanda?"

"Happy Easter, my husband. It seems God blesses all of his children, even logical Vulcan. It is Easter Sunday my husband the day our Lord raised his son from the dead. Perhaps his giving us Spock back is a way to remind me of my faith." Amanda knew now how Mary must have felt when her son came to her. The warmth of her cross was a reminder of what she believed in. What she had almost forgotten in her time on Vulcan.

Sarek looked at his wife and gathered her to him. "Miracles are not logical. Yet where you and Spock are concerned my logic is uncertain and I will rely on your faith to guide me. For surely it is faith that saved our son."


End file.
